Thompson
The M1/M1A1 Thompson were versions of the M1928A1 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun that were streamlined and simplified for manufacture during World War 2. Features include a non-finned barrel, simple fixed "L" style sights made from sheet metal, no Cutts Compensators, and elimination of the knurling on actuators and fire select levers in later models. The bolt actuator was also moved from the top to the right side of the receiver, with some models having the actuator on either left or right side. Also there are examples that were parkerized rather than blued that ended up in the hands of U.S. Soldiers. Basically the M1A1 is the same as the M1 but with a few more improvements such as the noted rear sight guard. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943 the Thompson Submachine Gun is used by the United States Marine Corp in the "Infantry" class. It has low power, low accuracy, a high rate of fire and 30 round magazine. It can kill in around 10 or so rounds. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Since the iron sights on the Thompson cannot be used, aiming simply closes up and increases accuracy, so it's efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1A1 Submachine Gun is featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition (Already Unlocked) and the standard edition, however can be unlocked by players who bought the "regular edition" by reaching the online rank of "10". It uses the same weapon model from 1943, however it appears to be rusted in some areas due to old age or poor weapon keeping. The weapon can be used with all kits, also it cannot utilize 4x ACOG or Red dot sights. A slight change from Battlefield 1943 is that the ironsights can now be utilized. The weapon has rust on it, which is easiest to see while aiming down the sights, or while reloading, It is quite effective at short-medium range but at close quarters it is let down by its comparatively low damage. Adding magnum ammuniton makes the weapon much more useful and can take out targets at long ranges (as long as you burst fire). While it can be quite effective, it is more a novelty weapon in the eyes of most players. Trivia * The model featured in 1943 and Bad Company 2 is the M1A1, which has an open bolt charging handle on the right side of the weapon. In-game though the charging handle is the one from older models (the M1928), located on the top of the gun. *In Battlefield 1943, the Thompson is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the IJN Type 100 Submachine Gun. *At first glance the Thompson appeared to be a Special Edition-exclusive weapon, however this was proved to be false as the "Weapons & Gadgets" menu in-game states that it can be unlocked by ranking up, disappointing many players who purchased the Special Edition for this gun. *The accuracy upgrade ability states that it fits the gun with a special suppresor that improves accuracy, though the Thompson cannot be fitted with a suppressor, the ability will still work. This is probably because the developers intended this for the Engineer class (which weapons are made up of all SMG's), but they forgot about the Thompson -being an SMG- and how it is usable for all classes. M1A1 Submachine Gun M1A1 Submachine Gun Thompson Submachine Gun Category:Submachine Guns